Epic
by Girls.Named.Sydney.Problems
Summary: A one-shot as if LoVe never broke up in s3. Takes place following their summer apart. Movie night and a massage goes farther.


**I am obsessed with Veronica Mars and I can't believe I haven't done a fic for it yet! So because my mind just goes straight to the gutter, her is a dirty little one shot for your reading pleasure. Honestly, I got butterflies writing this. Like, why does this person not exist in my life people?! I just get all giggly when I think of Logan's sweet side… Read and review my lovelies! **

She felt Logan tense slightly under her hands and focused her attention back onto her task, kneading deeper into the muscles at the base of his neck, and then spreading her hands over his shoulders. They were on his couch in his suite at the Neptune Grand and watching the original Footloose. The only way Veronica got him to agree to watch this was by giving him a massage. It didn't hurt that he was shirtless.

Veronica had missed him terribly this summer. She knew it was the role of the good girlfriend to be supportive of that stupid surfing trip, but it didn't make the heartache any less painful. She had missed him when they had been apart and Logan was right when he said phone and email just wasn't the same. These fleeting moments of transparency with him were few and far between, but when they were here, Veronica latched onto them. She missed seeing him, talking to him, spending time with him, laying with him in moments of utter bliss like now.

She had been worried for a while that she might lose him to the beach babes in Venezuela. That automatic response to be distrustful was an innate within her, but there was always a part of her that knew he loved her and no one else. She moved her hands down his bare chest, massaging his strong and defined pectoral muscles and toying with the dark many hairs covering his smooth skin.

"That feels nice…" he said absentmindedly.

She smiled inwardly and paused there for a moment, slowly massaging the muscles. Her hands stilled with her palms flat. She felt a shift in their relationship, as if she could feel it getting deeper in that moment. He leaned his head so he could place a tender kiss on one of her hands still resting on his chest.

She felt a tension in her core when his lips brushed her skin. The movie was long forgotten. The sheer intimacy of being in close quarters like this, skin to skin, was what she had really missed. Sure, the conversations, the dates, the fights, the make-up sex, were all things she missed as well, but the closeness was something so intangible she had almost let it slip.

Logan was warm. His skin was intoxicating. The yearning in her gut became stronger as her breathing got even shallower. She forced her hands to keep moving again. She continued the massage, moving back up to his shoulders while she tried to focus back on the movie, but not a moment later did she feel him trail his hand to steady hers.

For the first time she let her eyes fall and catch his gaze. His eyes were dark, darker than his normal chocolate brown. Her breath hitched as she stared into his upside down stare. He began to twist his body so they were sitting across each other on the couch.

_When did this get so serious? _

He reached between them and cupped her check. He slid it down her neck and used it as leverage to pull her into his lap. His hand stayed rested at the base of her neck and shoulder while the other rested on her hip. Her breathing was erratic at best now, but Logan wasn't doing much better. It wasn't even like this would be their first time, but the nervousness Veronica was very reminiscent of their first time. Something had definitely shifted in their relationship and it had brought them much closer.

"You know how there are moments in your life that you can look back on and just know it was when your life changed?" he asked her as his eyes darted from her gaze to her lips.

"Yeah…"

"I think this is one of them…"

"Yeah," she repeated breathlessly, violently nodding her head. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you were enjoying that massage a little more than you should've been."

She hoped that had come out with some semblance of normal Veronica quip, but she doubted it. It was a challenge to see the stirrings of desire in his eyes and restrain her self. If he was feeling anything like this at all, it is probably a challenge for him too.

"Oh, I definitely was," he replied seriously, his deep voice giving her chills. "It was giving me all sorts of naughty ideas."

"Really?" she asked, letting her vulnerability shine through for a moment.

Veronica was still hyper aware of his hands on her body, his fingers lightly caressing her exposed skin. The tension in the core of her body had begun to sink lower to another, more sensitive core.

"You are _it_, Veronica. There is nothing else in this world I want. There is nothing else I need. You should know that by now." She did know, but it was nice to hear sometimes.

"I like your hands on me…" she whispered, trying to change the subject a little bit.

"Yeah?" he teased. "Why?"

She smiled slightly at that, his usual snarky ways giving her butterflies. "It feels good…"

"What about this? Does this feel good?" Logan asked as his lips descended on her neck.

Veronica sighed, searching for something to say and coming up blank.

"It's just..." She was trying so hard, grasping for words. "Your hands are soft and… warm…"

"Now, how does this make you feel?"

His left hand slipped under her t-shirt to graze her underwire while the other hand grabbed her hip a littler rougher. His lips moved to her collarbone and lightly sucked.

"Logan..." she moaned.

He didn't ask her again. He dipped both hands beneath her hem and lifted the offending garment above her head and tossed it aside. Veronica's hands were manically feeling his body, her hands against his bare skin, around his sides and over his stomach, before she began to move them up his back, exploring him slowly. Logan couldn't contain himself anymore. He leaned her back against the couch and moaned as he finally placed a deep kiss against her lips. The feeling of her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, was erotic.

He dug under their bodies, groping for her bra clasp. She pulled herself up slightly using his neck as leverage. He quickly unhooked the bra and slid it off her body as she fell back to the couch. She continued to let her hands roam his body. She felt her nipples harden against his chest. Veronica moaned against his lips, melting into his body, trying to be as close as possible. She had to break the kiss for air, resting her forehead on his shoulder and nervously giggling.

"What are you doing to me, Veronica?" he laughed huskily against her hair, inhaling her overwhelming scent.

"I think the real question is what are you doing to me?" she whispered back in his ear. She kissed the skin just below his earlobe and heard a guttural groan come from his throat. She went farther, taking his earlobe between her teeth, sucking gently, and biting it.

He shuddered against her, before grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head. He pulled back to look at her, the hunger in his eyes making her yearn for him. He dove in for a kiss, rougher and needier this time than before.

"You're perfect," he said, breathing heavily.

"You're ridiculous," Veronica replied.

"You. Are. Without. A. Doubt. Mesmerizing," he said between kisses.

"I don't know…" she trailed off, suddenly embarrassed by the pedestal he put her on.

"I'm serious Veronica."

"I know you are," she said softly before pulling his lips to hers.

He pushed off the couch, pulling her up by her hand and leading her to the mahogany wood double doors that separated the bedroom from the living room. He pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her hard and passionately. Before she could even catch her breath, he swept her into the room and shut the door. They collapsed on the bed, her beneath his hard body, his arms firmly planted on either side of her, supporting all his weight. Both were hyper aware of every inch their bodies touched, the warmth radiating through their skin.

Veronica tucked herself inside that embrace and rested her head on the broad chest of her soul mate. She felt so incredibly safe and at ease with the person she used to loathe. They both inhaled and sighed deeply, enjoying this new depth of closeness they had crossed into. Logan drew back, still staying close, and ran a hand down her cheek to her arm and back up again. His other hand came up and began to stroke her hair. She leaned into his hand, kissing his palm.

Logan brought his fingers underneath her chin and tilted her head up slightly as he brought his lips down to hers. She met him with a wicked passion, wrapping her limbs around his body to bring him impossibly closer. The kiss was no longer the tentative thing it was on the couch, but now a full-blown make out session. His mouth was soft against her raw lips as they molded to hers, their mouths greedy and wanting. She reached for his button on his jeans, hastily undoing them and pushing them to the edge of the bed. Once his were discarded, he unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them away as well. They were left in nothing but underwear, but never felt more secure. An involuntary shiver caught her and slid down her spine when their lips touched again and she trembled against his chest.

"Are you cold, Ronnie?" Logan asked with his little half smile.

She wrinkled her nose in embarrassment and buried her face in his shoulder.

"You're warm," She mumbled.

"That wasn't the question," He chuckled, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Yes, I'm cold," She admitted.

"Okay, well let's get you under the blanket," Logan chuckled at her, shifting them to the top of the bed and slipping them into the sheets.

Once they were under the covers he couldn't help himself, he brought his mouth back to hers, reveling in the person she was, loving whom she made him. She leaned into his kiss, pinching his lower lip between her teeth. The sensation of his lip rolling between her teeth caused him to moan. She released his lip slowly, but stayed close.

He tried to kiss her again, but she ducked beneath the covers, teasing him, evading capture. He grabbed on to her waist and pulled her back up, away from the cover of the duvet, and into his arms. She playfully whined at her entrapment in his arms while he leaned down to give her a brief kiss.

"You are very beautiful," he whispered, nipping at her ear and kissing her jaw.

"You don't suck to look at either," she shrugged, embarrassed at the compliment.

He let his eyes travel down her form, his hands stroking her soft skin. He met her gaze again, grinning at the awareness in her eyes. Neither of them seemed to want to let go of the other, so Veronica wrapped a leg around his waist and Logan wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they pulled each other closer.

She clutched at his biceps as they leaned into a searing kiss, loving the sensation of his tongue stroking over hers, of his arms around her, and his hands clutching at her waist. She could feel a pool of warmth gathering between her legs, a need not yet satisfied. She could never remember a time Logan had gotten her this riled up by a kiss or a touch. Although they were both essentially naked, Logan made no move to go beyond the breath taking kisses he was planting upon various parts of her body. His urgent touches told her he needed nothing more than for her to hold him back.

Veronica had rarely seen Logan this vulnerable, and he definitely hadn't been so with anyone else. She knew exactly how scary this was for him, maybe even scarier than it was for her. She wanted this to escalate past the relatively PG-13 make out session they'd been having for the better part of the evening. She planted a kiss on his shoulder, then on his chest, then on his abdomen. Her breasts and nipples were brushing up against his skin while her lips made their way south. She made it to the hemline of the Calvin Klein boxer briefs he was wearing. With a deep breath she pulled down his underwear, leaving his erect member bare. She tentatively caressed the length, her lips barely brushing the sensitive skin. She kissed it and he shuddered. She was caressing his thighs as her mouth came closer and closer. They were taking it very slow, neither wanting to ruin the evening by ending too quickly.

Suddenly, without warning, she felt a tug on her arm. Logan was urging her up to him. She ascended from the covers confused. He kissed her and flipped them over, kissing his way over her neck, her breasts, circling her erect nipples, and fleeting over her tummy. She could tell where this was going.

"Logan…" she whispered in the darkness.

"Let me…." He answered back, not bothering to emerge from the sheets to face her.

"But…"

"No buts. You don't like to do… that. However, I very much want to for you. There isn't anything wrong and I want this to be perfect. So let me," he pleaded with her. Veronica's silence was confirmation.

His kissed down her body until he reached her hemline were soft. His fingers deftly pulled the silk away from her skin, discarding them in the folds of the bedding. He placed kisses, kisses lighter than a whisper, up against her womanhood. He kissed the inside of her thigh as he lifted up her right leg, placing it over his left shoulder for a better angle. He was getting closer to her sensitive area. Gently, he spread the lips of her pussy, his tongue dipping inside ever so slightly. He could feel the heavy rise and fall of her lungs.

His tongue brushed up against her clit accidentally, but she arched. He smiles and she can feel it. He started sucking on it, teasing the hood with his tongue. Her moaning was escalating with every brush of his tongue. The more he massages her core, the more she pulsates with desire for more. She digs her fingers into the mattress, looking for something to grab on to. She arches her back when he thumbs the sensitive nub. Each rub brought her closer to the edge of pleasure, closer to loosing control, closer to nirvana. She started shaking, his gentle strokes becoming too much. She lost herself in the oblivion of pleasure he was providing for her. She arched her back dramatically, collapsing once more on the bed in waves of pleasure. He never stopped. Veronica could hear rain pelting the roof of his penthouse suite and wondered when the sky had opened up. After another mind bending orgasm, he relaxed, his cheek resting on her inner thigh for a minute before she tapped his shoulder, signaling she wanted him back at her side. He placed tiny little kisses up her thigh and abdomen as he emerged from the fortress of sheets.

Still trying to catch her breath and feeling completely at ease, her nerves completely gone, she was hungry for his mouth on hers. She was hastily grabbing at his skin, begging him to come to her faster. Neither one can control their insatiable lust for each other, like horny high school freshman and not the mature college students they were.

He rolled on top of her, positioning his manhood between her legs. Unable to keep away from caressing the skin on her thigh, its' intoxicating softness like a drug to him. She loved the way he stroked the area, not even in a creepy or sexual way, but in a loving way. She smiled at him, their faces so close it took her breath away being able to examine his beauty. Both of them held their breath as he thrust inside of her for the first time that night. He popped out again and he aimed it at her clit, rubbing his tip gently against it. He watched her bite down on her lower lip and squeeze her eyes closed in pleasure.

He thrust back in a bit faster this time, shuddering every inch he got deeper. Closing his eyes, overwhelmed with the pleasure he was experiencing. Her lip was bleeding slightly from the pressure of her bite, but he could see the pleasure in her features. Going as far as either of them could bear, he slowly slid out again. Their chests were rising and falling in sync as he leaned down to press his lips to hers. He was kissing her, worshiping her body. Her legs wrapped around his waist and nudged him closer before he thrust him self inside her once more. Thrusting in again as he leans down she embraces him. He was still for a moment, before moving again, her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. Her moans were escalating while his thrust became quicker with each stroke.

It wasn't like Veronica was his first, but she was his first in so many other things. Most importantly his first, and only, love. Making love to her was a first for him to. With Lilly it was sex. With every girl after her, before Veronica, it was just sex. With Veronica it was love; a pure, physical expression of love.

Putting his weight on his elbows, he started thrusting quickly, his pelvis rubbing her sensitive button, their bodies gyrating against each other. He dipped low, kissing her neck and collarbone while she let go, her moans no longer censored by her mind. Her groans were a symphony of sound to him, her hands on his back were pulsing an electric current down his spine. He was without a doubt, completely in love with Veronica Mars.

He wanted her. He wanted to dominate her, to submit to her, to own her, to save her, to be saved by her. He wanted her, to have and to hold, for as long as they both shall live. This girl, writhing beneath him in pleasure he was giving her, was the girl he was going to marry someday. Not anytime soon, but one day. He wanted to loose himself with her, to be hers and hers alone. Logan knew better than to tell her any of this. She would freak and run, her trust issues coming between them, his past rising from the ashes to be thrown in his face. No, he wouldn't tell her anytime soon, but knowing was enough for him.

"I'm close…" he gasped.

He couldn't tell if she had heard, but he knew how close to the edge she was as well. Sweat was glistening on their bodies, a physical response to what they were doing. Harder and faster he plunged inside her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear to sooth her. With a final thrust up inside her sweet heat he came undone inside her. She smiled as he hovered over her. Knowing that she had him, after all they had been through, she took comfort in their vulnerability. They were each other's person.

To her shock and awe, he was still hard inside her. She took advantage of such an opportunity and flipped them over while he was still recovering. She snickered at his shocked face, leaning down to him before starting to let her hips make circles around his member, moving on top of him, riding him relentlessly. At first she was slow, but seeing his pleasure plastered all over his face, she gained the confidence to go faster. Her hips were grinding his ass into the mattress. His hands planted firmly on her bottom, She loved knowing just how much he loved what she was doing.

The rain is still falling, thunder rumbling above them. The drizzling outside was the perfect background noise to their lovemaking. As she lifted her body and began to bounce on his member, she saw him shut his eyes tight and moan. She has kept him close to the edge for some time now. She was slowly moving herself closer and closer to his pleasure. As she leans down for a kiss she presses her chest against his, their lips intertwining, fingers slipping between their hands as she pinned them to the bed. She began moving faster, harder, and unable to stop. There was nothing left, nothing to tease, just pure unadulterated passion. They were possessed by their desire for closeness, ruled by lust and hormones. The bed was shaking as she rode his cock ruthlessly. Their minds were scattered. They forced their eyes open, to see each other in that moment. Her fingers were so tightly wrapped in his she was afraid she might actually do damage.

Veronica started shaking with pleasure, their bodies slick with sweat. Logan followed quickly behind her, his body reach ultimate happiness. His body felt like it might explode, his muscles spasming everywhere. Her pussy was contracting around his cock, pleasuring them both. She could feel the waves of her orgasm for the second time that night, all the tension built up by the night's events just melting away. She rode it out then collapsed on top of him, tired and relaxed.

He smoothed her haired and kissed her, the tenderness tangible and real in the exchange.

"I need you, you know…" he whispered, almost embarrassed after everything they've been through.

"I know…"

They lay there in silence, listening to the echoing sounds of their epic love story.


End file.
